1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of audio devices, and more particularly, to audio device speakers and diagnostics for determining their condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hallmark of modern society is the pervasive and ever-increasing use of various types of audio devices for communication, entertainment, and a host of other applications. In general, an audio device is any device capable of generating, transmitting, and/or reproducing signals at frequencies within the range of perception of the human ear, typically from about 15 to 20,000 hertz (cycles per second). While modern audio devices are primarily electrical devices, all such devices typically require one or more speakers for transforming electrical signals into acoustic sound waves. A speaker is a type of electro-acoustic transducer that converts electrical signals into sound waves. It is the part of an audio device that produces the actual sound that a person hears. The sounds are typically produced by the vibration of a synthetic, flexible cone that vibrates in response to an electrical voltage induced in a wire coil.
Not surprisingly, therefore, the condition of the speaker is an important determinant of the quality of the sound that emanates from an audio device. Indeed, if the speaker of an audio device is inoperable due to severe damage, the audio device can be rendered incapable of producing any sound regardless of how well its other components are functioning. Often times, the sound of a speaker itself can indicate a problem. At other times, though, just listening to the sound coming from a speaker can be a poor indicator of an existing or developing problem. Sound quality is basically a subjective determination that varies among different listeners.
Accordingly, it is sometimes necessary to examine a speaker directly rather than merely relying on listening to the sound emanating from the speaker. Conventional techniques for objectively determining the condition of a speaker are limited, however. Moreover, conventional speakers lack an effective and efficient self-diagnosing capability, which makes determining the condition of the speaker all the more problematic if, as is often the case, the speaker is sealed within an audio device. Especially problematic is that even high-audio radios often used by emergency personnel and first-responders typically lack of an effective and efficient technique for performing speaker diagnostics.